My Bloody Identity
by forever-with-the-storm
Summary: A forgotten past, a dream, who am i? or rather... what am i?
1. My Dream

Chapter 1: What am i?

**Mikan's POV**

"Ah!" I woke up with a scream. What was I dreaming about just now? Oh yeah. Something I hated a lot… I was a vampire, sucking blood from a human. Oh… sick. Me? A vampire? Urgh. Were there such things as vampires in the world in the first place? I hope not.

I shuddered as a cold wind blew in through the open window.

I better close the window. I tip-toed over to the flapping window so I won't wake any of my room mates. *creak*

What is there… Oh my god, what is that?

Under the oak tree in the backyard of the boarding school, I saw something and someone. One of them was at the neck of the other. I widened my eyes, hoping to get a better view of the scene. But nothing, all I could see, was a pair of red crimson eyes glaring back at me… and just like that I fainted.

And that was all I remembered before darkness clouded my mind. A pair of crimson eyes. When my eyes fluttered open, sun was already streaming in through the day curtains. Mikan, you saw nothing last night, it was just a dream… just a dream… deep breathe. Good. Nothing is wrong…

"Mikan." "MIKAN!" Hotaru shouted into my ear.

"H-hai!" I woke up from my daydreaming and faced Hotaru.

"It's not like you to space out… especially in Biology, what's your damn friggin problem? Don't forget we are on a scholarship, drop below number 5, you're out."

"Yeah. Gomen Nasai." I smiled sheepishly.

All of a sudden, a loud ear piercing scream reveberated throughout the school walls. Everyone turned their heads in the direction to where the scream came from. I followed the crowd… the backyard.

And down there, was a girl… lying underneath the oak tree, dead, lifeless. The colour totally drained out from within her. I froze. Doesn't that mean that dream… that dream…

Without hesitation, I ran up forward and tilted the side of the girls' neck. Two bite marks. Two bite marks. Vampire… Do they really exist?

And once again, I fainted. 2 times in a row. My body's really getting weak.

Huh? Who's that talking to me?

"Vampire princess, princess of the underworld… Night beckons you to come forth and sacrifice a drop of the purest blood to Nyx. It's time to awaken, princess."

My eyes snapped open. Vampire… princess…

Come to think of it. I had barely a past. All I knew was that… I was adopted by an old man, who I called Grandpa and really love. I didn't even what was my sirname. That was my past. I had no idea what so ever.

For the whole day, that term haunted me. Vampire princess. Nyx, isnt that the goddess of the night? I hate the dark. I really hate it.

And for some reason, night came real fast and soon, I was hiding totally under my quilt, hoping nothing would happen. Hotaru noticed this and stayed up with me the whole night, revising Physics. (bloody physics, you have no idea how much I HATE it.)

**Natsume's POV (entry of the NATSUME T.T)**

As I roamed around the campus, looking out for a wandering soul, a sweet smell wafted across the air. This sweet smell… for such a long time… since her reign…

I looked up at the window where the smell came from. Wasn't it that window from last night? Time to make a trip tonight.

But… first.

"Ruka, are the rest ready yet?"

"_Yeah…"_

"Good, tonight, get the transfer procedures ready. We're gonna have a little fun down here."

I sense the other party smirk. Yeah. This school is interesting. Especially that smell…

**Mikan's POV**

Ugh. Night arrived again. And plus, tonight's a full moon. Full moons, vampires and werewolves. I shuddered. Please god, protect me tonight. Soon, I drifted off to sleep. Then, all of a sudden, I felt a cold touch trail down my neck. Who was it. Hotaru? I opened my eyes slightly.

Standing in front of my bed with a somehow sorrowful look in his eyes was a guy, around my age I think. Well toned body, the clothes fitted him perfectly. But, the striking point were the eyes, so bloody red, crimson. And that was when I saw his… fangs. Vampire.

Out of the blue, a few others appeared out of no where.

"Hmm… looks pretty like her huh? And definitely her smell."

"Natsume, don't go wild before you confirm."

Natsume? Must be his name.

"I know you idiot."

"But that scent, it's definitely HER scent. The purest of the purest. One drop, you have no idea how much powers and years you gain."

"True. But it better to check with our parents first."

Parents? And what were they talking about. Blood? Smell? Purest of the purest? And do vampires even have parents? If these guys were a thousand years old, their parents must be a billion.

"Let's go for now." And they disappeared. Like poof. That was all a dream right? Yes, dream. Dream. Dream.

~5 hours…~

"AH!" Another scream resounded through the academy walls. Yet again. I woke up with a jolt and stared outside the window, that same spot, that same place, full moon. It all made sense. I went online to check the highenst point of the moon, 2:45 am. She must have been 'killed' at that time. Is that oak tree some path that lead us to secrets we never knew existed until now? I wouldn't want to know…

Sakura: How was it. It was slightly edited comapred to the last one…. Hahas. But still pls review! Remember! 3 reviews or more! I shall upload more chapters of other stories and the one with most reviews shall be the next story! Hint: There will be one chapter on a sports and arts school combining. I will release them one by one.


	2. The Two Boys

Something was wrong with that oak tree, and I'm pretty positive about it. I gripped harder on the school newspaper I was holding onto. _Yet another victim under the oak tree! _It said.

Two cases, and they were freaking similar. God knows what those two people were doing there at that time. Making out? Or just taking a mere walk. But honestly, do I have to care? As long I'm not the next victim.

"Earth to Mikan!" Someone screamed into my ear. Ouch that hurt.

"Anna… Can't you see I'm trying to get serious down here?" I plopped my head down on the table. I seriously needed to get some sleep. After those two cases, every night was a sleepless one. Who knows if I'll be sleepwalking towards the oak tree the next moment if I fall asleep?

"Mikan." I turned around. Hotaru. With the usual cold eyes.

"Hmm? Nani Hotaru-chan."

"Continue to sulk so much, and soon, you'll be talking to my palm."

I smiled and nodded. I knew Hotaru cared for me, although she might be a little stoic sometimes, but still, she's my best friend, now and forever.

Folding my arms on the table, I rested my head on them, hoping to get some sleep before home period. Then suddenly, an all familiar scream could be heard in the corridors. My eyes snapped open. What the shit? In broad daylight? Running to the windows, I turned my head in the direction of the oak tree. No one. Nothing. Then… what was that?

To my surprise, there were more screams. No wait. How dumb could I have been. Those screams… Ah. Permy and friends.

Strolling back to my seat, the bell rang. There goes my much needed beauty sleep. The door slammed open and Sumire and company raced back to their seats, eyes sparkling like diamonds. God knows what got into them.

"Class. Sit down." Jinno-sensei walked through the class doors.

What. Narumi-sensei's not here? Having to see a sulky face in the morning isn't going to help the already sulky me cheer up.

"Today, we have 2 new transfer students. Please come in."

The doors slid open, and two boys walked in. Normally, I wouldn't care so much about transfer students or hot guys, but these two were different. They just had this strong charisma that you can't avoid.

"The one on the right is Natsume Hyuuga, and the one on the left is Ruka Nogi. Please treat them with care." Ignore care, it's more like they're going to be showered with so much love, they're going to get sick of it, especially when Permy and her friends go wild. Well… they already were.

"Jinno-sensei! I want to sit with Natsume-kun. Please!" Sumire waved her hands in the air like an octopus. Why octopus, no idea.

"No. Hyuuga-san, you will sit beside Noriko-san and Nogi-san, you will sit beside… Hotaru-san."

I stole a glance at Hotaru. No reaction. Well, let's say. Typical Hotaru.

"Hey old geezer." My ears perked up. It was that new guy, Natsume. Jinno-sensei froze when Natsume stared at him with those crimson eyes of his. Speaking of crimson eyes… Nah. Vampires don't attend school, do they? Their brains are probably too rotten to absorb anything in the first place.

"Y-Yes?" Well, well, even Jinno-sensei can stutter.

"I want to sit there." He pointed at the empty seat beside mine. My eyes widened, are you serious. Damn. This is going to cause a lot of unnecessary attention for me.

"O-okay. Nogi-san, what about you, no objections?" Jinno-sensei stuttered even more.

"No, I'm perfectly fine." And to my surprise, this guy smiled. And I have to admit, that smile, was one of a kind.

"Okay class! Free period! Treat them. With CARE." He emphasized on the care before sprinting out of the classroom. Was that Natsume guy really that scary? Mysterious, yes. Scary… not so.

My eyes watched my 'neighbour' walk down the aisle, enchanting the girls along the way with his model like walk and sexy body line, and sit right down on the chair. Beside mine.

"Hi. I'm Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you." I forced on a smile and put my hand out for him to shake. He turned around and stared at me. Now I understood how Jinno-sensei felt. Then, with a 'Hn.' He turned back round to face the front of the classroom again. Anger was boiling up deep within me. The already-sulky-me was so kind as to self-introduce myself and he just ignored me like I was air. Great, does he think himself as a prince or even a king? Tsk. No basic courtesy.

"Sorry… Sakura-san. Natsume, just doesn't interact a lot with humans." I spun around, when did the blonde appear.

"Ah hi. Humans?" Aren't we all humans.

"Oops, I mean people." He smiled a little.

"Oh haha, it's okay, I can put up with that." I laughed it off, you can't expect me to vent my anger on such a cute guy.

"Good to know, you can call me Ruka by the way." Then, he returned back to his seat. His self-introduction with Hotaru must have failed so terribly. Poor guy.

I laid my head on the table again. Thank god for free period. My eyelids grew heavier by the second. And soon, I was asleep.

And for some reason, I wasn't really asleep, more like, where am I? Must be a dream, it must be.

I looked around, trees and more trees. Loud footsteps could be heard approaching me. Wait, I don't get this.

Suddenly, fire.

The burst of orange flames right before my eyes made me wake up with a scream. I looked around the classroom, everyone was staring at me. Like I've gone mad.

"Mikan-chan, you… alright?" Nonoko came to my side.

"I'm fine, just a nightmare."

But the truth is, I was not.


End file.
